1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an address transition detector circuit (which will hereinafter be called "ATD circuit").
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional ATD circuits have encountered difficulties in ensuring a predetermined pulse width of a signal generated therefrom, although the output signal will be described later in detail.